Taking Chances
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Draco takes a chance and tells Harry how he feels. But will Harry feel the same?


Harry Potter was walking slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a free period so most of the students were in classes except a few in Harry's year. Harry walked past a massive statue and saw a flash of blonde hair, he sighed in annoyance. This was the fourth time in the past two days he had seen Malfoy randomly hiding in places or subtly following him. Harry didn't bother to turn and snap at Malfoy to bugger off because in all honesty, it didn't bug him as much as it should have. Malfoy hadn't said anything rude to Harry all year, nor had he tried to throw a curse or hex at him. So all in all, he didn't mind that Malfoy trailed him, as long as he didn't do anything wrong to Harry, he didn't care if Malfoy was randomly popping up.

Harry was searching for Malfoy with his peripheral vision, spotting him only about a step behind. Malfoy never came this close before and it made Harry a little uneasy. Trying to sound as civil as possible Harry stopped walking, causing Malfoy to almost crash into him. Harry turned slowly.

'Why do you keep following me?' Harry said as nicely as possible, but even he heard a bit of rudeness seep through.

'I want to talk to you...' Malfoy put his head down and his hands up in front of him like some sort of peace offering.  
'Okay...' Harry said a little uneasy.

'I've been following you because... I think... no, I know... I've fallen for you. I've fallen so har-'  
'What do you mean... fallen?' Harry knew exactly what Malfoy had meant, but still asked, just to ensure he wasn't getting the wrong impression.  
'I mean... in love... Potter...'

Harry gave a short nervous laugh and Malfoy's eyes snapped to his, but nothing but pure honesty was held in them. Harry was still a little confused about this, Malfoy had always been a good actor... This could all be a trick.

'Well... If you think I'm all that, obviously you haven't met my friend... He's funny, handso-'  
'Not _Weasel?_' Malfoy said with horror.  
'No, not Ron... he's a new friend. He's tall, has ash-blonde hair, beautiful green eyes,' Harry looked behind Malfoy for a second before looking back and seeing a confused expression on his face. 'Here he is now,' Harry half-pointed behind Malfoy, who spun to see who he was talking about.

'I'm trying to be honest here, stop making jokes! This is hard for me. Why are you making fun of me?' Malfoy's voice had taken on an irritated tone.  
'I'm not making fun of you Malfoy, but if you really did love me you wouldn't have bothered to turn around at all...' With that Harry turned and walked away.

Okay, so maybe he was a little harsh, but Malfoy? In love with _him?_ That is the most ridiculous thing Harry had ever heard. They hated each other... Well so he thought. He hadn't really thought about how he felt towards Draco in a long, long time. He didn't hate him, but he didn't particularly like him either.

Harry heard Malfoy's footsteps coming up behind him, Harry didn't change his pace but Malfoy was running and finally caught up.

'Look, I turned to see if the person was real, not because I thought they would be better than you!' Malfoy whined.

'I know,' Harry said with a little bit of a smirk appearing on his face.  
'Then why did you do that?' Malfoy grabbed Harry by the sleeve and pulled him to a stop.  
'Because I don't know how I feel. What did you expect was going to happen Malfoy? Did you think I was just going to turn around and say 'Really? No way, I love you too!' because if you did, well... I'm sorry but it doesn't happen that way.' Harry said a little too harsh.

'Sorry...' Malfoy put his head down. Wow, he really has changed... Maybe Harry was being a little too mean. Obviously Malfoy was putting a lot of effort, and it must have been really hard to pluck up the courage to say that to your sworn nemisis.  
'Don't be.' Harry found himself saying without the instruction from his mind. Harry reached out and touched Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes and Harry almost had to take a step back. Malfoy was crying... Tears filled his brilliant silver eyes, Harry had never been this close to Malfoy to realize how beautiful his eyes really were. He didn't think, and still doesn't know why he did it, but he reached up onto his toes and planted a soft kiss onto Malfoy's lips. Malfoy was a good inch or two taller so Harry had to stretch but it wasn't as bad as he was expecting. The kiss wasn't passionate or lust-filled. It was comforting, sweet. Harry felt Malfoy's breath hitch and then felt hands running the length of his back, up into his unruly charcoal hair. Harry pushed against Malfoy a little harder and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Malfoy started walking back into the wall and before they reached he switched their positions so Harry was the one pinned to the wall. Harry's mind wasn't racing like he expected it to be, it was blank, it was swirling. He couldn't think a coherent though, let-a-lone say a coherent sentence. Harry took a quick intake of breath when Malfoy pushed his body against him.

The kiss lasted for a long time, never passing the brink of comforting. Never getting passionate or heated, but it was still amazing. Harry finally broke the kiss and his breath was coming short and sharp.

'Harry,' Malfoy said, which made Harry get a weird feeling. 'Will you be my boyfriend?' Malfoy whispered as he placed soft kisses all over Harry's face.

Harry didn't want to shut him down, not after what they had just shared, but he didn't particularly want to jump into a relationship. Harry reasoned with himself for a few seconds and then came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt to give it a try. Being with a boy is different than being with a girl, but Harry was never homophobic or anything like that, so it couldn't hurt to try it out.

'Yes, Draco.' Harry finally whispered and then, once again Draco shocked Harry by smiling, smiling a genuine smile that was obviously filled with happiness and love.

Harry didn't think about how people would react, because in all honesty, he didn't really care. There had been many rumours, many lies and many paper articles about him in his short life, what could one more hurt?

So as Harry pushed himself off the wall, he gripped Draco's hand and walked down the corridor, going no place in particular but simply walking with his new boyfriend. Draco Malfoy.


End file.
